No Other Place
by Shemhazai
Summary: Remember that episode where Tomoya was trapped inside a gym warehouse room with Kyou? Remember where he got out? Well FORGET the part about he getting out. What would of happened if he did not?


**"But the door is a door that locks once its shut." Kyou had spoken; a sweet tint of blush ran across her face.**

**"Forgive me!" Tomoya had lowered his head looking towards the ground with his eyes closed, hands up as if in a prayer.**

**"What? So you're saying you had this planned all along?" Kyou had questioned, stepping back from what her body told her was an abuser. As she stepped back, she had tripped over a mat making a sudden noise as she fell.**

**"Hm?" Tomoya had turned around to see the body of Kyou had fallen down. Tomoya's eyes filled with her beauty. He attempted to reform his own heart from the sudden ashes it had been eroded to but her beauty stunned him. Kyou's magical flowing hair, flattened besides her as well as her legs, cutely crossed from her sudden fall.**

**"Ar-" Tomoya had been cut off by the sudden look from Kyou.**

**"No, please. Don't, I know you're a guy and all and urges like this come to you. Please, just not me." Kyou had crossed her arms over to each shoulder so her breasts would be covered neatly. Oh, but little did Kyou know, it only made her look a bunch more sexy. Kyou looked up at Tomoya whose face looked straight down towards her body. Tomoya, engrossed, had completely forgotten about her face and focused upon her body. Kyou's valorous body lay there completely still as Tomoya quickly made a step towards Kyou but something had stopped him.**

**"Be gentle… I don't know much of this stuff. . . It's my first time." Kyou had whispered just loud enough for Tomoya's ears could hear. "It's also my first time." Tomoya had spoken and nodded in agreement, only whisking himself to her side to be placed besides his companion, Kyou. Tomoya looked deeply into Kyou's fine-looking eyes. Tomoya thought to himself that he was the luckiest man on the earth, had he come across what seemed to be the soft side of this wild animal?**

**"I would not dream of hurting you, Kyou…" Tomoya's voice had drifted, the words echoed within Kyou's own ears. Kyou looked up at Tomoya with a smile upon her face. Her face was lit up with scarlet, a sight where Tomoya had been pleased to see. Kyou reached out with her hand towards the chest of Tomoya, grasping at his tie she pulled it completely off then thrusting her arms towards his neck to grasp at the buttons near the top.**

**"No." Tomoya had grasped Kyou's hands while Kyou had blushed even redder in embarrassment. Tomoya had shimmied closer towards Kyou, Kyou's chest pounding and pounding with each centimeter he drew in closer. Soon, Tomoya had been to the point where his chest, had touched Kyou's own chest. Kyou felt a deep great of heat sweep her right now but Tomoya had then placed her hand on his cheek, closing one of his eyes to signal he enjoyed Kyou's lovely touch. Kyou smiled slightly, the two closed in, side by side; the two had both had their hands out. Tomoya stopped moving any closer while Kyou had continued to draw in. The two then were connected by their hands. Hands locked in eachother, Tomoya had continued to stop the feel of romance.**

**"Kyou, there is something… I want to say." Tomoya had looked towards the floor, but due to their extreme closed space, he only looked at Kyou's breasts. Tomoya was nervous to even tell her, he refused to have eye contact.**

**"What it is . . .? Let me hear it." Kyou charmed at Tomoya. "Please, tell me."**

**"I love you." Tomoya's remark had struck Kyou deep in her chest. Kyou's heart had fluttered slightly, jumping so far in fact, Tomoya had felt it jump. Beautiful signs of love bloomed in the air as Kyou then could not keep her secret concealed away.**

**"I want you. I love you." Kyou had adorably spoken towards Tomoya.**

**Tomoya had gotten up from his rest besides Kyou. Kyou rose upwards as well looking at Tomoya questioning herself had she done something wrong.**

**"Tomo-" Kyou had reached out but then something had crashed into her. It was Tomoya, he had crashed into her but with a catch. Kyou had leaned backwards allied with the help of gravity but something had caught her from her waist. Tomoya's grip was around her waist as he pulled her into his arms. Her head latching towards the shoulder's of Tomoya, she quickly began to nibble at his neck. Warm had rushed all over Tomoya's body, softly stroking the hair of Kyou. Strangely, Kyou had enjoyed that feeling of a hand going through her lovely long hair.**

**"Wait! I'm in my gym uniform! Could it be that, I'm just in my gym uniform, so that's why… Tomoya likes it?" Kyou had then quickly begun to think while nibbling. She quickly then, became saddened. Anger soon had stroked her.**

**"You. . . Sick LITTLE PERVERT!" Kyou had screamed as she collected herself away from Tomoya's grip, a steady jump into the air had it taken for Tomoya to realize what would be happening. "You sick little bastard!" Kyou rose up into the air as if a ninja, Tomoya thinking while Kyou in air, "Damn, she's even sexier enraged." Soon, a collective whack was heard. Tomoya had quickly been thrown towards the wall, cartoonish, however, slid towards the ground in an upside-down motion. Tomoya laid at the side, knocked out his head drew back towards the side.**

**"Tomoya, I love you!" Kyou had screamed out loud as she whisked herself towards Tomoya's side moving Tomoya's, now cold, body in front of her slightly. She rested Tomoya's head on a place where she knew she could never trust an awakened Tomoya with, her breasts. With Tomoya's head now on Kyou's breasts, Kyou had blushed a bit more furiously but came to learn that she needed to deal with it. She kept calm, only looking at Tomoya's face, sleeping due to the intense pressure it had suffered recently.**

**"Rest for now, Tomoya, I am all yours and you are all mine." Kyou's voice drifted as she carefully had placed her hands on Tomoya's chest, tapping her nails lightly over his shirt.**

**Kyou looked towards the side slightly, seeing Tomoya's fallen tie, sadly the tie had been lost in battle against Kyou's deadly hands.**

**"How. . . Does it feel to wear a tie like this . . .?" Kyou had wondered for a while since her childhood, while she moved it closer to her with her foot. Kyou picked it up with one hand, the other hand refusing to move from Tomoya's chest. Kyou had attempted to place it on; luckily the tie was still tied as it fit around her neck pretty well. Kyou thought of posing in it but then only wanted Tomoya to be on her, she did not care anymore. She wanted Tomoya all to herself for ever and ever.**

**"Oh, are you awake?" Kyou looked down towards her chest, to see Tomoya groaning around, as he looked up at Kyou. Tomoya nodded as Kyou then lowered herself, bended over with her spine she placed her lips directly on Tomoya's lips. One lip after the other had the two connected. For a passionate kiss, Kyou had over done it. Kyou had Tomoya on her breasts, and even kissed him as well as how Kyou was in her gym uniform. A simple shirt, leggings and just what seemed like a bathing suit bottom. Kyou had leaned in closer, pressing with even more intensity.**

**Tomoya had enjoyed the kiss as the two's eyes had been closed. Each of them enjoying each other's presence, they had opened their lips slightly for a breath from eachother. In less then even .02 seconds, they've been connected again. Tomoya's tongue, slipped through waiting at the front door of Kyou's mouth. Kyou quickly felt Tomoya's soft, warm tongue waiting near her lips, as she opened her lips slightly as Tomoya's tongue had slipped even further entering. Kyou then had softly closed her teeth over Tomoya's tongue which gave Tomoya a rush of love.**

**Tomoya's tongue had been in war with Kyou's tongue. The mighty dragon locked into combat with it's rightful slayer. Slash after slash, Kyou's tongue had blocked each of Tomoya's tongue's slashes. Kyou opened her eyes the same moment Tomoya's eyes had opened up, each other having a slight hint of determination with each other's eyes. The two pushed their tongue's even further to the point where Kyou had been knocked back by Tomoya's tongue. Pushed back, Kyou had been gasping for air, a thin string of saliva keeping the two connected.**

**"Tomoya." Kyou had called out in between gasps. Her chest rising and falling which Tomoya felt with such great pleasure. Tomoya got off from Kyou's chest, which left an imprint of Tomoya's head. Kyou continued to gasp until she caught her breath once again. Tomoya stepped backwards, coughing slightly from the attempts of not gasping from air. Kyou smiled as she got up, wiping off her lips from the thin string of saliva as she then made a running start towards Tomoya. Tomoya had attempted to dodge the sudden rush but Kyou had been to fast. Kyou's lips locked air tight, against Tomoya's. Kyou had ravished Tomoya's lips over and over again locking their tongues in an even more epic battle. More epic then, Saber and Gilgamesh from Fate/Stay Night, or even Ulquiorra and Ichigo from Bleach! Kyou had continued to kiss Tomoya. Tomoya showed no resistance over her continuous kissing as the two continued to make out with eachother, Tomoya increased the immense pressure just so that Kyou's body had been pushed over under Tomoya. Tomoya being ontop now, he quickly placed his hands on the hips of Kyou and leaned in kissing her once again. The two did not stop the kiss as they then rose up. Kyou and Tomoya pushed away from each other as they blushed from their sudden sign of affection. Kyou had reached towards the ends of her shirt, and completely pulled it off. Revealing her lovely red bra, she forced Tomoya to show her his chest. Tomoya had nervously did so as Kyou tackled Tomoya once again into another nibble on his neck. Tomoya's hands directly on her lower back, kissing her neck.**

**Kyou giggled at the kiss and the strokes of her lower back, but soon as the night grew colder, Kyou had snuggled into Tomoya's chest. Kyou looked up at her lover, who probably only looked at her for her bra but nevertheless Kyou could tell that Tomoya's love for her was real, however that worked. Kyou felt even colder with the night growing as soon Tomoya had whisked over his fallen shirt, and wrapped it around Kyou, which Kyou used her own fallen shirt to wrap around her arms for her warmth. Kyou snuggled all warm and cozy as Tomoya had only used Kyou's hair and body heat for his warmth. Kyou soon drifted to sleep as Tomoya looked at her head, whispering, "You are mine, and I am yours. I will never dream of hurting you." Tomoya soon fell asleep holding Kyou close to his arms. Closer then ever, the two lovers had fallen asleep together...**

End.


End file.
